Return of the HotIce
by Le Glace
Summary: (frozen) This is my first OLS fic. the daugther of hot-ice hilda joins the crew and takes them on some new adventures, some not so good and also on another tresure hunt, not very good suminary so read to know more.
1. The return

Disclaimer: I don't own "nada", nothing. Outlawstar is property of its owners and even thought I wish it was mine.it's not. I only own Gena and anything that is part of her character. The story takes place 6 years after the series end. Jim is 17 and the rest of the crew has their according ages.  
  
Jim Hawking was at his usual spot. He was working on his laptop in his room. They had just left blue heaven and were on their way to Heifong V. Jim knew how expensive Heifong was so he was busy checking their account. He was just about to know how much they would have left after docking in the cheapest dock when he heard footsteps. "Must be Gene getting a snack" he thought to himself. The blond boy decided that he was done for the night when a familiar pink pod appeared at his door.  
  
"Jim! You must come to the control room right away!"  
  
"What's wrong Gilliam?"  
  
"Somebody is trying to hack into he ship, it seem they want to alter our course."  
  
Jim didn't need to know anything else.  
  
"Why didn't you wake up Gene?" he asked as he raced through the corridor that connected his room to the control room.  
  
"I tried, but with very little success, you know he is a very heavy sleeper."  
  
Jim just sighted and kept running. Finally he got to the control room. Siting on the floor with a computer on its lap was a person. Jim couldn't see who it was because the stranger was giving its back to him. Jim reached to his pocket and took out his gun, which Gene had given to him on Blue Heaven.  
  
"Is that everyone?" he asked Gilliam.  
  
"Yes. Hurry up Jim, I won't be able to hold him out much longer."  
  
Jim nodded and walked to toward the stranger on the floor. He pointed the gun at the person's head.  
  
"What do you think your doing? Stand up and leave the computer on the floor, otherwise ill be obligated to use force."  
  
He heard a small chuckle that sounded strangely familiar. The stranger stood up and raised his hands. But Jim didn't notice that before standing up, he had dropped something on the floor. The stranger gave it a small kick and a few seconds later a small explosion by the door caught Jim's attention. Just then he felt what seemed like a small jolt of electricity in his stomach. He fell to the floor and watched as the figure ran away from him.  
  
"GENE!!!!HELP!!!!!!!!!" he silently prayed that the explosion had woken Gene up and he would hear him. Lucky for Jim it had. He heard the door to his room and other two open up. He heard what seemed like shots being fired and a body falling to the ground. Just as this happened Aisha came in to the control room.  
  
"JIM!!! Are you all right? Are you hurt?"  
  
"No I'm fine. Did you catch him?"  
  
"Yeah, come on get up."  
  
Aisha helped Jim get back on his feet. They walked toward the hallway, Jim hanging on to Aisha for help. Gene was kneeled next to the stranger, who Jim now saw, was a woman. She seemed to be no older than Jim, she had short curly hair that reached to her shoulders. Her clothes brought to Jim the memory of the one who had gotten him into the outlaw business, Hilda. She was wearing short dark blue pants with long black tights beneath them, a tight blouse and jacket like the ones Hilda used to wear, only hat the girl's were dark blue and the jacket's sleeves were short. She had a blue headband and tall black boots. On her hip a belt held a gun.  
  
"She seems familiar." Whispered Gene.  
  
Just then the girl opened her eyes, which were a kind of orange-red. She tried to stand up but Gene stopped her.  
  
"What the hell were you trying to do?!"  
  
She just smiled and stared at him.  
  
"Answer me!"  
  
"Taking back what's mine." She answered slowly.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" asked Susuka who had come when she heard Gene scream at the girl.  
  
"This ship should be mine, I'm taking it back home."  
  
"Would you just give us a straight answer for once?!" Gene was beginning to lose his patience.  
  
"My mother was the one who found this ship, she died some years ago, that makes this my ship."  
  
"That's impossible! Hilda was the that found this ship."  
  
"Who do you think my mother is?"  
  
Jim looked at the girl's face. No wonder shed seen familiar. Her stare was the same as Hilda, only that they were orange-red, and her smile was to. She did look a lot like Hilda, yet there was something of someone else to, but he could not remember whom at the moment.  
  
"I don't believe you"  
  
"I knew you wouldn't Gene Starwind."  
  
"How do you know who I am?"  
  
"I met you six years ago, on Blue Heaven, mom told you to stay outside the apartment while she saw somebody about the ship.  
  
~Flashback~ Hilda walked inside the room and looked around. Then she saw small girl, about 9 or 10, drawing on a table.  
  
"What you got there kiddo (sp?)?" She asked her with a smile. The girl looked up to her and grinned.  
  
"MOMMY!" she ran to Hilda and jumped to hug her" you are late."  
  
"Had some problems along the way, have you been alone all this time?" Hilda asked as she noticed there was no one else in the room.  
  
"No, Swanzo and Mikey come occasionally. Were have you been?"  
  
"Sentinel."  
  
"You went to the frontier?! You promised you would take me!"  
  
"It was to dangerous, besides I didn't stay long, I just went to pick some one up."  
  
"New crew? Can I see them?"  
  
Hilda walked with her to the door and lifted her up so she could watch threw the peephole on the door. Outside was a young man. He had red hair and to her he seemed extremely tall and thin, thought she wasn't sure because he was wearing a long flowing cloak.  
  
"He seems kind of a wuss."  
  
"He tougher than he looks baby."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"He survived a trip on Houros, he's got space phobia."  
  
"He looks like a cherry."  
  
"Were did you hear that Gena?"  
  
"Swanzo and Mikey."  
  
"Well that's what his partner says."  
  
They went on talking for a few minutes when Hilda thought that Gene had waited enough.  
  
"When are you coming back?"  
  
"Sooner than you think baby."  
  
~ end of flashback ~  
  
"But she never came back."  
  
The crew of the Outlaw star watched the young girl. Gene remembered the place and remembered waiting out of the apartment before leaving for the bar. Hilda had had tears in her eyes even thought she hadn't want to accept it.  
  
".and all because of this ship."  
  
"What did you plan to do with the ship, blow it up?"  
  
"What if I do?"  
  
Jim motioned to Gene to follow him to the door of the control room for a second.  
  
"What are we gonna do with her?"  
  
"We can't just leave her in the middle of nowhere."  
  
"I know that Jim, but what if she tries to take over the ship again?"  
  
"I have a feeling she won't"  
  
"Whatever, if she blows up the ship it's your fault."  
  
With this Gene went back to the group.  
  
"OK, here is what were gonna do, we wont throw you out because then wed get a guilt complex, but any funny business, anything at all and your out, deal?"  
  
"OK." She said with the same smile Hilda had. Jim saw also something else in her. "Most be from her dad" he thought " who ever he is.".  
  
Little did he know were that glint in her eyes came from.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: OK be honest.how was it, good, bad, horrible? Please review and tell me what you think. This is my first Outlaw Star fic so be honest. Next chapter will be up ASAP and will tell more of Gena like maybe even who her dad is. 


	2. Breakin the Ice

Disclaimer: I don't own "nada", nothing. Outlawstar is property of its owners and even thought I wish it was mine.it's not. I only own Gena and anything that is part of her character. The story takes place 6 years after the series end. Jim is 17 and the rest of the crew has their according ages.  
  
Gena laid on the bed Gene had made her promised she would not leave. She was on the bottom bunk of one of the room's. Whose room she did not know and didn't care. Gena kept this train of thought when some one came in the room. It was Jim. He was carrying a tray with some food.  
  
"Thought you might be hungry." He said silently.  
  
"Not really."  
  
"What you also got into our stores and ate our food?" he said as he put the tray in a small table and climbed to the top bunk.  
  
"This is your room?" she asked, taking a small bite of the food he had brought.  
  
"Yeah, was my room. I was the only one who didn't have a roommate."  
  
"I see."  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
Jim laughed a bit getting a small glare from Gena.  
  
"Your mom used to do that to Gene, dodge every question."  
  
"I know, she did the same to me some times."  
  
"So tell me, how old are you?"  
  
Unlike Gene who would begin to fight with Hilda, Jim wasn't giving up that easily.  
  
"Just turned 16, why do you ask?"  
  
"Just wandering, I thought you were named after my friend, guess not."  
  
"My dad gave me that name."  
  
"Who was he?"  
  
" I.I don't remember him.he left my mom when I was 3.-  
  
~~~flash back~~~ "What do you mean you're not coming back?!" a Hilda of about 17 was screaming at the com channel.  
  
"What you heard Hilda, I've decided to move on, explore new horizons-"  
  
"What about Gena?! Have you forgotten about her?!"  
  
Gena tried to ignore her parents fight. She clutched her doll and tried to drown the screams of her mother. She didn't understand why her parents were fighting and why her father was saying he wasn't coming back or why her mother was asking if he had forgotten her. Gena noticed her mother wasn't screaming anymore, now she was crying. She got up from her mothers bed and walked to the pilot's room. Hilda was sitting on the floor, her face buried in her hands. She was muttering something but Gena couldn't understand.  
  
"Mommy, awe you ok?"  
  
Hilda look up, she smiled at the small girl and wiped her face.  
  
"Yeah baby I'm fine." she stretched her hands toward Gena"come here."  
  
Gena walked next to Hilda and sat on her lap. She hugged her doll as her mother did the same to her.  
  
"Whewes daddy?"  
  
"Daddy is not coming back.ever."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"You wouldn't understand."  
  
"Awe you leaving to?"  
  
"No baby, nothing can ever take me away from you" she hugged Gena tighter and Gena felt Hilda's tears on her check" or anyone."  
  
~~~ end of flash back~~~  
  
A/N: FINALLY I UPDATED!!!! I know it was really short but I'll be updating more often know because school is finally over (YAY!!!!) which means I have more time to write. Thanks to soul of illision for being my first reviewer. Keep them coming! By the way, there might be some Gene/Hilda romance on latter chapters but it will mostly be angst. It's mostly Jim/ OC. Cya all soon (review please, that's my inspiration and motivation!) ^_^ 


	3. help wantedhelp granted

Disclaimer: I don't own "nada", nothing. Outlawstar is property of its owners and even thought I wish it was mine.it's not. I only own Gena and anything that is part of her character. The story takes place 6 years after the series end. Jim is 17 and the rest of the crew has their according ages.  
  
Jim walked down to the kitchen were the rest of the crew was discussing what to do next.  
  
"Everything all right Jim?" asked Melfina when she saw Jim's serious face.  
  
"Yeah she just wanted to be alone for a while."  
  
"Who would have guessed Hot Ice Hilda had a daughter." Said Aisha "Did she ever say anything to you guy's?"  
  
"Not a word" answered the young boy.  
  
"Weird "she said before stuffing her mouth with leftovers from their dinner.  
  
"She seems to be quite skilled." Said Susuka while she drank her usual cup of tea "she was able to enter undetected and would have managed to take the ship if Gilliam hadn't noticed."  
  
"Well, I must say I noticed a bit too late, the young woman knew every code to every lock needed to operate the Outlawstar. I noticed something was wrong when she could not open the lock you had added Jim."  
  
"Will you guys change the subject, it's not like she's that amazing."  
  
"She is quite a good outlaw-"  
  
"If she is so good, how come we have never heard of her Mel?!"  
  
"Well.maybe she-"  
  
"See, for all we know she could even not be Hilda's daughter!"  
  
"Shut up Gene! The only reason you say this is because you know you're not her father!" yelled Jim, getting up standing in front of Gene.  
  
"That is.I.WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW!!!" with this Gene got up and walked out of the kitchen. He sat down on his bed and put his face in his hands. Jim had been right. Gene felt tears come out of his eyes as he thought of Hilda. They hadn't known each other for that long but it had been enough for Gene to fall for her completely. As he kept going down memory lane when a certain memory hit him.  
  
"Gene are you scared of space?" "No I wouldn't say that." "Well, what is it then" "Just bad memories, that's all." "Bad memories huh?" "Hilda, have you been in space a long time?" "Long time? I guess you could say that."  
  
Now that he thought of it, could she have been thinking of Gena when she said that? Just then he heard a noise. Gene looked up and saw Gena standing in the door.  
  
"Can I come in?" she ask, her voice low.  
  
"Yeah, sit down." He patted the pot next to him in the mattress. Gena sat down, looking to the floor.  
  
"You loved her didn't you?" she said after a few minutes of silence from both of them.  
  
"Who do you mean?"  
  
"My mom, you loved her didn't you?"  
  
"Yes, I still do."  
  
"Do you wish to have her back?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Gene.I need your help.like she did."  
  
"Ok hold on a sec, does me helping involve anything from your other questions, because I am extremely lost right now."  
  
'There's a place in earth, it is said that there is something there, some kind of power, that can grant any wish, no matter what it is; a place were the impossible is possible, were not everything is what it seems-"  
  
"And you want me to take you there?"  
  
"Yes, that's why I wanted the ship; the one I had would have never been able to make that trip."  
  
"What was wrong with your ship?"  
  
"It was a fighter, a small grappler ship; it's not fit for intergalactic travel"  
  
"Was? What did you do with it?"  
  
"I left it back in blue heaven."  
  
"I've been meaning to ask" said Gene, suddenly remembering what Melfina had said about her being a good outlaw" how did you get you reputation?"  
  
"You know the docks on the back of Blue Heaven? The ones that haven't been used in years?"  
  
"What about them?"  
  
"I'm the reason why, back in Blue heaven they called that area the Bermuda triangle of space, ships that go out or in that way were always attacked. Some times the whole ship disappeared, especially pirate's ships, other times the crew might be found in the docks, never really remembering what had happened. I didn't really like to kill anyone."  
  
"You are the cause of all that?"  
  
"Yeah. Don't tell me you were of the ones that thought the place was haunted?"  
  
"Well no, I just didn't expect you."  
  
"Who did you expect?"  
  
"I don't know, someone.older, experienced.like Hilda or someone like that."  
  
After this there was silence. Gena just kept her gaze on the floor as Gene surveyed her closer. He grabbed her face by the chin and pulled her to look at him.  
  
"I'll help you.with out any reward needed." He said to her smiling.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, really."  
  
"Oh thank you Gene" she said hugging him" thank you so much, you have no idea how much this means to me. So that means I can stay with out a grad in the door?"  
  
"Yeah, we can tell the guy listening by the door to stop following you."  
  
At this they both looked to the door to find Jim standing there, who after a while joined them in their laughing.  
  
At the same time, some place around Heifong V .  
  
"I've found her."  
  
"Were is she?"  
  
"You wouldn't imagine who she got as a body guard."  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Gene Starwind."  
  
"Heh, that's not surprising, considering she needs the ship."  
  
"You really think she will try to get to Avalon?"  
  
"Of course, she is just like her mother, always wanting what she can't get."  
  
"So we chase them once more?"  
  
"Of course, we still have to show them what happens to those that mess with the Mac Dougall Brothers.to all of them."  
  
A/N: I haven't forgotten you my Outlawstar friends!!! Here is the update!!! erkman3: As my dear friend Night-Beauty-Gurl told you, they are not related.read more to find out more about her!!!! ^_^  
  
Night-Beauty-Gurl: ok Gollum CHILL!!! Not my fault FF.net didn't pout your review!!! You are still my best friend so chill! Anyway, hope you like this!!!  
  
soul of illision: I will only say that he is an original character.nothing more! And Hilda might come back!!! If they get to Avalon.read further and thanx for reviewing! 


End file.
